Lisanna’s Love Story
by AquilusActa
Summary: After winning the battle of Zeref, the guild decides to go relax for a month so the guild can be rebuilt to its former glory. Lisanna enjoys the idea until she finds herself having a hard time dealing with her crush. With Lucy's help, will Lisanna be able to finally admit her feelings to the fellow guild member?
1. Prologue

It was a peaceful time in Magnolia, everyone in the Fairy Tail guild was celebrating the victory over Zeref. Not only was the Fairy Tail guild was celebrating but along with their allies that help overcome this dangerous event. I was doing her best to help with Mirajane and Kinana with all the drink and food orders that were coming in at a rapid speed. I didn't realize that Lucy had appeared at the bar, sitting down in one of the stools waiting to have her order taken.

Lisanna turns around and went towards Lucy, "I'm sorry Lucy! It's been very busy back here; would you like your usual strawberry milkshake?"

Lucy nods her head, indicating that she would like to have one. Lisanna went to the back of the bar to make her drink, so she would avoid the other two. She finally puts the cherry on top and make it to Lucy, handing it towards her.

"Thank you Lisanna, I need this! If it isn't Natsu picking a fight with Grey, then it is having no money for rent because of those two idiots." Lucy sighs before taking a drink of her strawberry milkshake, but before she could enjoy it, there was Natsu being flung onto her.

Lisanna couldn't help but look over and see the two of them, now covered in the milkshake. Only thing she could hear is Natsu trying to apologize to Lucy but to no prevail, a Lucy kick had him going back to the fight where he once came from. She couldn't help but giggle at the site of those two together, always something happening which results Natsu to be getting kick or slapped. No sooner then later, the guild doors opened, and the Thunder Legion finally comes to celebrate.

Laxus slowly looks around and goes to see Mira along with Freed. Evergreen seemed to of been caught in the fight, Lisanna looks upon her in the sky yelling at her brother, Elfman, and turning people into stones and objects being flung at her. Then there was Bickslow, who only stood there for minutes before running and getting in the middle of the fight. While Bickslow was running, he saw her staring at him and gave me a big grin before he disappeared into the crowd. Lisanna could feel my cheeks get hot but pushed the thought aside, so she could focus on cleaning up Lucy.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Lisanna have always had a crush on Bickslow. You might as well call it a teenage crush, she hasn't really talk to Bickslow that much but she just loved how cheerful he would be and how his style of fighting consists of. How his body would move…


	2. Bikini Shopping

_Chapter One_

Lisanna groans while walking through the shop. She loved to go shopping but today, she wasn't feeling it. She was with Levy and Lucy trying to pick new swimming suits for the trip that the guild master decided to throw at us unexpectedly.

" _Listen here BRATS! I have a announcement for everyone. As you know, the guild is starting to get repaired and built. The city gave us the honors of letting us stay at the newest resort in Akane Beach for a month. It includes many activities for each and one of you from rock climbing to enjoying the spa. But we leave tomorrow at dawn! So start packing!" Master Makarov says while gulping another beer down with Cana._

After the announcement, everyone started to get excited and somehow Lisanna got tagged with these two. Lucy couldn't make up her mind between a blue and yellow star swimming suit or a plain red one. Levy on the other hand was having quite some difficulties.

"Why can't I just have boobs?" Levy sighs while putting another bikini away on the rack.

"If I could, I lend you some Levy. Trust me, they are quite a pain." Lucy explains while getting a couple more bikinis to try on.

Levy looks over to Lisanna, "Hey Lisanna, you going to try that bikini on?"

Lisanna looks down at the bikini that she considered on trying on. It was a dark blue halter bikini with a set of small peach flowers crossing the one side the breast lining of the swimming suit. The bottoms had on both sides have a few flowers that match the top. The other one she was going to try on was also a halter bikini that consist of being dark blue and white strings. It also had a nice small white bow in the front of the top. The bottoms were more of looking like booty shorts then bikini bottoms that can be tied together to make them looser or tighter.

Lisanna smiles, "Yeah, I'm going to try both of these on and see which looks better. Are you going to try the silver one on Levy?"

"I might, I'm still just not sure if it will fit alright on top. I hope this one fits me!" Levy shows Lisanna and Lucy a small orange bowknot bandeau bikini that had strings on each side of the lower half. The white dots on the bikini looked like diamonds that were spread out onto the bikini.

"Oh Levy-Chan! Gajeel would love that on you." Lucy smiles at Levy before Levy's face becomes red from embarrassment.

"No! It's only for me not for him! I'm sure he wouldn't even notice this on me. You are the one to talk. Also, you have a red swimming suit. You trying to impress Natsu or what?"

Lucy rolls her eyes at Levy. "Please, I can be standing in front of him naked and he wouldn't even bat an eye towards me. It's hard enough to even turn him on in the bedroom, I always have to bribe him with spicy food to even get five minutes of his attention!"

"So I take he isn't good in the bed?" Lisanna speaks while getting her dressing room ready for her outfits.

"I bet he has to be 'fired up!' before even thinking about sex!" Levy chuckles.

Both Levy and Lisanna laugh while Lucy shakes her head and giggles at the two. "He's gotten better, but I mean…nothing beats with what happened the first time we had sex. Never do I want to experience that trauma again."

Both Lisanna and Levy looks at Lucy with questioning looks. Before they could say anything Lucy simply just says, "It's a story for another time in a private setting. Not really for a bikini store and we have all these outfits to try on!"

After the shopping was completed and getting all the outfits they wanted for the trip. They decided to go and stay at Lucy's house for a girls night. They all decided to meet around 7:00, so that Lucy can prepare the snacks. All the girls have separated for now, Lisanna was on her way to her house that she shares with her siblings. On the way to the house, Lisanna never knew that there was much less shops on this street then what she remembered from two years ago. She glances at where once stood a nice restaurant before bumping into a object of some sort. Lisanna rubs her forehead and looks to see what she bump into and finds that its one of Bickslows babies.

She couldn't remember which one it was but she wanted to say that it was Pappa, this baby didn't have a lot of facial expressions like the rest of them. Just two simple eyes and a big smile.

"I'm sorry! Didn't mean to run into you!" Lisanna says to the quite Pappa.

"Meany! Meany!" The wooden doll says before flying away from her. Lisanna gave a questionable look towards that direction before forgetting all about it before heading back in the direction of her home. Once she finally makes it the house, Lisanna opens the door to see Laxus sitting with Mirajane in the living room.

"Hey Mirajane, I'm going to be staying at Lucy's tonight."

"Oh! Hey Lisanna! That will be okay, Laxus and I were going to leave tonight but now we have the whole house to ourselves. Elfman and Evergreen are out on a "date" for the night. But I didn't want to make things awkward for you."

Lisanna shudders, "Well just don't ruin the couch again. It's hard to find one that can deal with Elfman's weight."

Laxus looks towards Lisanna with his usual frown, but before he could say anything Mirajane gives him the demon look. Laxus shrugs his shoulders and continued to watch the movie. Mirajane only smiles at Lisanna and turns her back to the movie as well. Lisanna makes her way up to her room, it roughly only took her almost an hour to get everything ready she needed for the next month. She walks down the stairs and waves to her sister and starts to head out to Lucy's apartment.


	3. Lucy's First Time (Part One of Two)

_* I want to thank everyone who has followed/favorite this story! Means a lot!  
**This is going to be __**in Lucy's POV, only for this chapter.  
**_ _***There will be_ _ **rated M in the chapter. Lemon Ahead. This is Part One out of Two!**_

"Natsu! This is a girls night, not girls and Natsu!" Lucy was scolding Natsu after scaring all the girls in her room. Lisanna and Levy didn't believe Lucy that Natsu snuck into her room at random times. It's more frequently since they are now a couple.

"But Luce…we are a team! I don't see why I can't just stay in the bedroom while you girls do what you girls do best." Natsu, who is sulking on the bed, shrugs his shoulders.

"Exactly what do we 'girls' do best?" Lucy stares down at Natsu, who should be choosing his words correctly.

"You know, talk about girl things like comparing their boobs or –". Before Natsu could finish his sentence, Lucy pushed him out the window with her Lucy kick. Then Lucy locks the window to ensure Natsu wouldn't be bothering them for the rest of the night. Lucy sighs and turns back around to Lisanna and Levy, who were laughing the whole time at the two of them.

"Sorry about that guys, now where were we?" Lucy sits down with the other girls on the floor, who was looking at Sorcery Weekly.

"Well, you were going to tell us that story about you and Natsu." Levy giggles while stuffing her face with chips.

"Yeah, you told us that it would have to be in a private setting and here we are." Lisanna then laughs with Levy.

Lucy smiles and shakes her head at the both of them. " I was hoping that you two would forget that. Now, where should I start?"

 _Lucy's Flashback_

 _It was just about a month ago that Natsu and I had gotten back from a tough job. It was bittersweet since the next day was our anniversary. For once Natsu was going to pay for the meal for the both of us at 8island. Natsu of course stayed the night, but Happy had left to go see Wendy and Carla for the night, which I thought was odd._

" _Why did Happy want to go see Wendy and Carla so bad?" I asked Natsu. I had just got out of the shower with my towel still wrapped around my body. I notice that Natsu was silent, which is odd even for him._

" _Earthland to Natsu!" I waved my free hand in front of his face before he shook out from what he was thinking._

" _Sorry Luce, I was just thinking." Natsu lays down on the bed staring at the ceiling. I finished getting in my pjs, which consisted of Natsu's long shirts. I lay down right next to him and he puts an arm around my shoulder and pushed me closer to him. People might think that he doesn't understand much, but when he wants to he can be serious and these were those types of moments._

" _What's wrong Natsu?"_

" _I-I-I don't know how to really express it." Natsu's face started to turn red and looks the opposite direction._

" _You know that you can tell me anything Natsu."_

" _I know Luce, but I don't understand them myself either. It's hard to express something when I have no clue about it at all." Natsu kept fidgeting around before looking at me._

" _Well why not try and explain it to me? It might help me understand it so I can explain it to you."_

 _Natsu sighs, but gives me his signature grin, "Well…I know we been dating for half a year now and I know that tomorrow is the anniversary. It started when popsicle asked me a question, he asked if we had done anything yet. I told him that we kiss, isn't that what couples do, but he laughs and says couples did more than that…"_

 _I'm thankful that it's semi-dark in my room, I was hoping that Natsu couldn't see how red my face has gotten._

" _I asked him what since he claimed to know it all. His stripper ass laughed again before explaining that there was something called sex?"_

" _Yes? What about it?" I quietly ask him._

" _Well, he asked me some questions that I guess men only can understand. If I ever been aroused down below deck with you around." Natsu then started to fidget again, but this time I noticed._

" _Well, it's normal for men to…get aroused…because of their girlfriends Natsu. It's nothing to be really ashamed about."_

 _Natsu shifted to his side so he is directly looking at me. "It is?"_

 _I couldn't help but giggle at his question, Natsu squinted his eyes at me. "Not funny."_

 _I looked at Natsu once more before putting my hand on his cheek, he leaned his head against it. "Gray is right, couples do more, but it's up to the couple to decide if they want to do anything or not. If you want…maybe tomorrow night we can try some stuff."_

 _Natsu's eyes brighten up, "Really Luce?! I-I-mean if you want Lucy, I don't want to pressure you because of this conversation."_

 _I smiled, "I'm sure Natsu. Just don't go bragging it to Gray, all I need is to have Mirajane and Cana hearing about this."_

 _Natsu just laughs and puts our foreheads together, "I promise Lucy. I love you."_

 _Giving him one last kiss for the night. I turn around and say, "I love you too Natsu."_

Authors Note:

It's ironic since she's telling the girls the story xD. We all know the guild was going to find out one way or another. But this is the first part, second part should be up soon. I have been busy with school, so I haven't had time to really plan it all out. Thank you again for reading!


	4. Lucy's First Time (Part Two of Two)

_***This is still Chapter two, only second part! Remember it's Lucy POV, only for the chapter!  
**Part 2 of Lucy's First Time  
***EXTREME LEMON/ Mature Explicit Content. **_

_The following day, Natsu and Lucy had spent their day together to celebrate their six month anniversary. Natsu surprised Lucy with going to Hargeon, where they first met. They went to the dinner that they took their first meal together and followed the path to where they walk to Fairy Tail, or most likely ran. It took most of the day, but Lucy was happy that Natsu did this all for her. It showed that he did remember everything that meant so much to her. Natsu never knew but Lucy had bought a special outfit for him on the day of their anniversary._

 _She had explained to him to give her at least a hour to get ready for the night. Natsu pouted of course but agreed to her terms and headed to the guild for the time being. Once Lucy makes it into her apartment, she opened up her closet and found the small black box that the outfit was in. She takes it with her to the bathroom and sets it down on the counter. Lucy takes a quick shower and started the process of putting the outfit on._

 _She had went shopping alone when picking the outfit out, Lucy loved her girlfriends but she couldn't imagine what they would say when they saw that she pick it out. The sexy little number barley covered anything. It was bright red and covered in lace and was split all the way down the front, it had two strings on each side of her hip and connects to the back to form the thong. Lucy slips it on and connects it with the two small bars that connect the top and bottom half of the lingerie. Each small connecter had small diamonds on them, which Lucy loved. She couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror, wondering if it was the right decision to pick it out…it made her feel sexy but she wondered what Natsu would have to say._

 _She puts on the black robe that came with the piece to hide it. Lucy was finishing drying her hair when she heard the window open in her bedroom. She sighed, wishing he would use the door just this once but it wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't use the window. The next thing Lucy heard was a knock on the door._

" _Hey Luce, you in there?" Natsu asks even though he could smell her scent._

" _Yes, just wait by the bed. I am almost done." Lucy says back. Lucy look back at the mirror and noticed her face becoming all red and trying to calm herself didn't work at all. Lucy makes her way to the door and opens it to see Natsu sitting on the bed. She has never seen him so nervous, minus it involves Erza, but you could tell that he was slightly blushing. She makes her way next to Natsu and smiles._

" _Natsu…are you sure your ready to do this next step?" Lucy holds his hand._

" _I believe so? It's just…new. I know its our first time but I feel scared. That I might hurt you or something." Natsu returns the favor and brushes his thumb on the top of my hand._

" _I trust you Natsu, I know you wont hurt me. You have to believe in yourself a bit more like I believe you."_

 _Natsu blush becomes more evident, he moved his eyes downward to the robe._

" _What's under the robe?"_

" _Well, it's a surprise for you. But you don't get to see it just yet."_

 _Natsu pouts, "If it's for me, why can't I see it now."_

 _Lucy couldn't help but laugh, "Because it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"_

 _Natsu groans, "I guess your right Luce." Then he gave her one of his famous grins, the one that she loves so much. Lucy slowly moved her head closer until both of their lips were touching each other. Natsu puts one of his hands on her head, pushing her into him hard while his other hand grabbed her waist to push her to his body. Both were fighting for dominance with their tongues, while doing so Lucy was able to move her hands to his chest to explore his hard body. She never appreciated how lucky she was to have someone that is as fit as Natsu._

 _Natsu breaks the kiss so that both are able to have a breather and slowly heads towards her neck and starts to slowly give Lucy butterfly kisses. Lucy loved the feeling of his kisses and slightly moans. Lucy's body started to feel warm against his, slowly moving her hands she caress his arms. Her hands went slowly, paying attention to every detail in his muscles. This earns her a soft growl from his mouth, making her want to continue her conquest. She gently pushes Natsu away, giving her a confuse look before figuring out what she wanted. He removes his open vest and throws it on the floor, Lucy was finally able to get a great view of his abs._

" _Like what you see Luce?" Natsu slowly smirks before returning to the bed. He slowly lick her neck, gently pushing her to the bed. He continues to lick her from one side to the other before getting to the collarbone and returning back to her lips. Lucy continued to feel warm and thought it was finally time to show off her skills she learned from those romance novels. Lucy takes a deep breath and pushes Natsu off of her and told him to sit up. Lucy noticed the tent in his pants, and it gave her a confidence booster._

" _Are you ready to see your present?" Taking her hands, she slowly starts to untie her the ribbon blocking his view. The only response that she was able to see was him gulping. She took it as a yes and push the robe off of her, showing him the lingerie._

" _Do you like?" Natsu became speechless before nodding his head quickly, he was lost of words. Lucy looked down again and noticed his tent had gotten bigger. Before he realizing it, she got on her knees and start to unbutton this belt._

" _L-L-uce what are you doing?!" Natsu could only get more embarrassed before coming more red in the face seeing the girlfriend right near his cock._

" _Silly, I'm going to show you some appreciation." Lucy was able to get the belt undone and pulled his pants down to reveal black boxers with a huge bulge. She looks up, to make sure it was alright to continue and see Natsu give a shaky nod to indicate that she can continue. She heard him growl more when slowly pulling the boxers, to free his cock from its confinements. Lucy slowly grabs his cock and quickly gave it a glance. She noticed that his cock was thick, she wasn't able to wrap her whole hand around it. It was a decent length, where she wouldn't have to worry about it hurting her too much._

 _Lucy looks at Natsu, while slowing giving the cock a lick from the base all the way to the top. Natsu jerked a bit when she continued to do this. She slowly starts to pump the cock slowly, loving the sounds that Natsu is giving her. She noticed a liquid coming out from the tip. She puts her mouth in front of the cock and slowly licks the slit before putting as much as she could in her mouth. She used her one hand to slowly pump the rest that she wasn't able to put in. She could feel Natsu moving his hips to push him but she did her best to hold his thigh and push him down. She started to move her head up and down, using her tongue to lick the cock side her mouth. It was making her moan and the feeling of the moan made Natsu shudder even more. She could tell that he was getting closed by how frank he was with moving his hips._

" _Lucy…I…I don't think I can take anymore of this. I think I'm…about to…ughh!" Before Natsu could finish, he had cum inside of her mouth. It surprised her, trying to swallow as much as she could. She pulls his cock out of her mouth and sees a worn out Natsu._

" _You okay Natsu? Did I show you enough how much I appreciate you?"_

" _You showed more than enough, now its my turn…" Natsu gives off a seductive smirk before grabbing Lucy by the waist and laying her down on the bed. He finished taking off his boxers before climbing on top of her and stared at her. Lucy could feel her face get more red, Natsu gave a other smirk before using his hands to feel the fabric that was upon Lucy._

" _This doesn't cover much, does it now? But…it looks so hot on you Lucy." Natsu moves his head downward to her breast. As she did with him, Natsu looks at Lucy to see if he could continue. Lucy slowly nods and finds herself moaning when he lick her nipples through the fabric, giving it friction. Natsu grabbed both of her breast and massaged the two globes while licking each nipple. Once they were hard to his liking, he slowly bites down on them, loving to here Lucy moan. He then slowly moves his mouth downwards, giving her stomach kisses along the way._

 _Soon, she finds him near her womanhood, feeling embarrassed she tried to close her legs but Natsu held them open gently. Natsu starts to kiss her inner thigh, switching from one to the other before he gets closer to his destination. Lucy puts her head back on the pillow, intaking a breath of air when she finds Natsu breath on her. Lucy closes her eyes and moans loudly when Natsu pushes a finger and slides it up and down her clit._

" _Does this feel good?" Natsu being curious while looking at her expressions to confirm._

" _Yes…yes…Natsu…it….f-feels…good…continue please." Lucy said between moans._

 _Natsu continues his conquest, then pushing the fabric to the side, he messes with her outerlips before moving his finger inside of her. It was a weird feeling to Lucy but it started to feel good when he started to move his finger in and out in a quick pace._

" _Oh…OH GOD NATSU! K-keep doing this!" Lucy was moaning more and more. Natsu decided to become even bolder and started to lick her clit and her clitoris and sucking to give her more pleasure. Lucy could feel herself cumming, but then Natsu had to sneeze and that is where it went downhill._

 _Natsu accidently sneezed and fire had come out, making her womanhood feel very very hot. Lucy screams and pulls herself away. She runs to the bathroom and started a cold bath. Once she was in there, she relaxed. She notices Natsu at the door with his head hanging low, not staring at her._

" _Natsu, its okay. Accidents happen." Lucy says while motioning him to come to the bath. Natsu looks up and slowly gets into the tub._

" _I ruined the moment didn't I? I'm sorry Lucy, I don't know why that happen." Lucy could tell Natsu felt bad so she moved towards him in the tub and kissed him._

" _Why don't we try again next week? It's going to be a bit before I can feel it again…I told you its okay you idiot. At least the outfit made it!" Lucy smiles while Natsu gives her his signature grin before kissing each other._

 _ ***END OF LUCY'S FLASHBACK***_

Lisanna and levy both look at each other before bursting out laughing. Lucy was getting irritable but before she would scold them, they both spoke.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I know that its not right to laugh but out of all things to happen on the first time. It was ruined by a fire sneeze. I would be to scared to do anything after that!" Lisanna explains before laughing one last time.

"I'm sorry too Lucy, but at least his dick didn't shoot fire in your mouth. When you were sucking him off." Levy still couldn't help but laugh at this, Lucy knew how Levy's first time went, so they were both on the same boat somewhat.

"Yours was just as terrible as mine!" Lucy joins in the laughter.

"Hey Lisanna, are you still a …" Both Levy and Lucy said at the same time.

"Well yes, I want to save it for someone I care for…just like you two did." Lisanna felt embarrassed to admit such a thing. But she knew that she could trust them.

"That's good Lisanna. It's always better when you love the person." Levy admits.

"So I wonder how Bickslow will take it? Makes me wonder what his tongue can do." Lucy says to Lisanna smirking.

"Lucy! Oh lord, don't say such things! I only have a crush…I doubt he would ever think of me as that!" Lisanna was fully embarrassed now.

"Oh I don't know, I have seen him give you a few looks lately. Admit it, you always wondered as well!" Both Lucy and Levy said.

Lisanna shook her head, "Okay…sometimes I wonder what his tongue could do."

"See what that hard? Are you going to talk to him during the vacation?" Lucy asks.

"I might, but I'm sure he will be following Laxus around. With my sister and brother, I feel that I would never get a chance to be alone with him to even have a simple conversation." Lisanna explain while grabbing the pretzels.

"Well, don't worry! Levy and I will make sure that you get the chance! Operation help Lisanna is a go!" Lucy screams.

The rest of the night the girls continued to discuss the plan before getting to bed to wake up for the adventure that is surely to follow. But there was one person who couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried.


	5. Train Ride

The morning has finally arrived for Fairy Tail. The girls had woken up a few hours early to do the final touches with their bags before heading off to the train station. Lucy has doubled check everything before locking the door behind her and started to walk to the station with Levy and Lisanna. After roughly fifteen minutes, they arrived to the station to see most of the Fairy Tail guild had decided to join in on the fun. Levy went off to go meet up with Gajeel while Natsu was already having an argument with Gray once again.

So Lucy and Lisanna sat down on one of the benches waiting patiently for the train to arrive. After Erza stopping Gray and Natsu, the train arrives and they all boarded the train. Lisanna already knew that she would be sitting alone, not with her siblings. Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, and Evergreen were all sitting together, which she knew would happen regardless of what they tell her. She finally finds a empty seat near the back of the train.

She puts her baggage on in the department above her and waited patiently for the train to start moving. Lisanna couldn't help but overhear Natsu already complaining about the train moving, regardless that it wasn't yet. Natsu begged Wendy to try the spell one more time, but Wendy sadly tells him it no longer works for him and that she apologizes for it. After a couple more minutes, the train finally starts to go forward to their destination. She already could hear all the dragon slayers moaning and groaning, which she couldn't help but giggle at. Lisanna was so occupied in her mind that she didn't realize that someone was standing next to her, and sitting down on the other set of seats.

Lisanna sees the figure sitting down but jumps when it comes to find out that it was Bickslow, that sat down. Bickslow gives her a grin, "Ya don't mind right? Don't feel like being in the puking zone."

He points backwards to indicate to the three dragon slayers that were starting to get sick.

"I don't mind, I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to be in the puke zone." Lisanna says while giving Bickslow a smile. He returns the smile with his tongue hanging out. His five babies surround him while trying to relax in the seats for the few hour trip. Lisanna was minding her business when Pappa appeared in front of her face and yells, "Meany!"

Bickslow raises his head and starts to laugh with his tongue hanging out, "So you're the one who abused my baby!"

Lisanna face gets red, "No! I accidently ran into him, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention what was ahead of me and the next thing I know I ran into Pappa."

"Pappa came home and kept saying 'Meany' and when I asked who, Pappa wouldn't say. But now I understand why." Bickslow continues to laugh.

"I'm confused, why wouldn't Pappa say my name?"

"Because you and Mirajane look alike almost, with the blue eyes and white hair. So its hard for my babies to really tell you apart unless they know you. But now your known as the meany, so it will be easier for them to tell you two apart."

"Meany! Meany!" All of the babies blabbed out together.

Lisanna shook her head, what a great start in this friendship. After a bit longer of the babies calling her a meany and ignoring them. They sighed and sat down next to their papa. Bickslow laid his head back down on the rest and was also staring at the window. Lisanna couldn't relax, she tried everything but nothing had work. She tried to daydream, which focused on a certain seith mage so that didn't work in her favor. She tried to read the book that Levy let her borrow but certain babies would start laughing or yelling her name to her. The next thing Lisanna heard was Lucy yelling at Natsu.

"NATSU! YOU BETTER NO—SERIOUSLY! WHY ON MY LAP INSTEAD OF THE FLOOR!" Lisanna peaks over and sees Natsu on the floor face down. Lucy had went into the bathroom to change into different clothes. Then Lisanna can see Levy glaring at Gajeel, but he had better control of it and tried to hold it in. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them until she heard Bickslow laughing next to her.

"Serves them right. That's what you get when you fuck around with dragon slayers." Bickslow sticks his tongue out.

"You know you wish you were up there in the puke zone. Funnier up there than down here." Lisanna laughs

Bickslow smirks at Lisanna and shakes his head. "I rather like peace and quiet once in a while. Hard to believe huh? Plus I enjoy annoying you along with the babies, right babies?!"

"Annoy miss meany!" The babies chirp

Lisanna rolls her eyes at him and smiles while returning her look out from her window.


	6. Bickslow

Bickslow POV

Bickslow couldn't get comfortable on the damn train. They didn't make these big enough or long enough for tall men like himself. When he arrived on the train, he figured that he would be by himself . Bickslow never cared for the sappy shit that the Thunder Legion did with their partners. When he found himself the only spot available it was no one other than Lisanna.

When he asked the question to sit with her, he couldn't help but laugh when he scared the shit out of her. After talking for a while, they did their own thing while getting to the destination. He once again tried to get comfortable but to no prevail. Lisanna wouldn't notice but Bickslow was looking straight at her. He started to take notice of her appearance starting with her hair, he notice she was starting to grow it out.

She had her hair in two small ponytails with her bangs crossing her forehead. His eyes traveled down to her face, she was only wearing some makeup to make her eyes pop with natural eyeshadow and lipgloss. His eyes kept wandering down her, he knew he shouldn't but what she know won't hopefully kill him right? He noticed that she was wearing a white bralette with straps, which also with padding. The bra was covered with lace that went to her stomach. It gave her chest a boost which no man would deny sneaking a peek.

But it fit her perfectly at the same time, it complimented her skin regardless of being quite white herself. He noticed the short-shorts she was wearing, frail at the end with also being faded light blue turning white when it reaches her hips. He couldn't believe Lisanna could look so good, then again Mirajane is her sister. Bickslow couldn't help but look at her long legs crossing each other. The things he would do to her, but before he could even think, the train stopped at their destination.

 ** _NOTE: Very short, tomorrow the long chapter will be out! Thank you everyone who watches or favorites the story!_**


	7. Check In

The train finally came to a complete stop. Lisanna was finally able to stretch, it was so uncomfortable on the way here. She could only think how Bickslow had felt the whole time, he hasn't said much since earlier. It did quite surprise her, since he was always talking, but maybe he was tired? Then again, she wouldn't know, his visor was on his face. She was the first one to stand up and exit the box, she reached for her bags. There was one that got pushed back a little bit further than the rest, she sighed and tried her hardest to grab it. With little to no success, she was about to use her magic to give her the height she needed, but a hand grabbed the bag and handed it to her.

She looks up and sees that it was Bickslow. Bickslow gave her a grin, "Ya welcome." He turns around and heads out the train before she could even say anything. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed about the whole ordeal. She was capable of doing it herself, but she appreciated the help no less. She finally gets out the train, but not before noticing Lucy, having struggles with getting Natsu off the train.

The train station was quite busy, many citizens were going to work or returning from a hard day. Some might be on vacation while others are returning home from one. She pulls out the map that the master gave everyone to find the place, he figured many didn't want to go straight to the resort but explore the shops and the town. Lisanna figured she would make her way to the resort, get her room and then explore so she didn't have to carry her luggage. It was about a ten-minute walk to the new resort and she couldn't say she wasn't impressed. The buildings were made from polish stone, the main entrance had a huge fountain along with benches and many different types of flowers. Each building, which Lisanna saw at least four, had almost the same appearance but each fountain was different.

She figured that each had at least twenty stories, the glass railing was quite a nice touch along with the elevator. She continues to walk into the main lobby and waits in a line to check in. When it was her turn, the young man gave her a smile.

"Hello! My name is Trey and I will be helping you today. Are you checking in?" Trey wasn't bad looking, you could tell that he was usually out in the sun by how tan he looked. His eyes were a dark blue and had light brown hair.

"Yes, I am with the group Fairy Tail. We are supposed to be here for roughly a month. It should be under Makarov Dreyar."

Trey turns his back towards the computer and looks for the name given. "Ah, there he is. You have the option of either getting a queen room, king room, or a king suite. Is there one you would like more than the others?"

"Would it be okay if I could get king suite?" Lisanna figures that it be best, in case Elfman would have to show up and have to sleep on the pull out coach.

"Of course, now I just need you to sign right here, proof that you check in. We also have a commentary breakfast from six in the morning to ten. The dinner from four to seven which consists of buffet style or you can order from the menu. If there are any more questions, feel free to ask!" Trey gives her a smile while handling the paper to her.

Lisanna smiles back and turns her attention to the paper and signed her name. She hands the paper back to Trey and he puts it with the other Fairy Tail members' papers. "I do have a another question, if you don't mind."

Trey turns his head back to her, "Of course, how can I help you?"

"I know that you guys have any different activities, but how many do you guys have?"

Trey smiles again and bends down under his station and brings out a book. He starts by opening the first few pages for Lisanna, showing her the introduction of the place and who it was dedicated to etc. Then he finds the index, where all the activities were listed for people to read up on.

"Here at the Akane Beach, we like to help guild members or any wizards on improving their magic, but also fun activities for the citizens that visit us. One of the famous ones is scuba diving, where we take you on a boat and let you swim around with our instructors, in case something with the equipment goes wrong. It's personally one of my favorites.

We also have water sports. We have performance powerboats, Sailing, Parasailing, and surfing. We also have some for the children and teenagers as inn Laser Bug Boats, Tubing; and Aquatrikes. Of course, we have a water park inside and outside. Then we have land sports for the beach. We have racquetball, tennis, beach volleyball and even golf. You can also just take some time and work out in the state-of-the-art gym located on the resort as well."

Lisanna was stunned, she didn't think that there was that much. They weren't even all the way done with the list before he continued on.

"We also have stuff for nighttime, mainly for eighteen and up. We have bonfires, dances, drinks, and various entertainers who come through will be sure to give you the time of your life as you take part in the nightlife offered at Beaches. If you prefer more authentic styles of entertainment you won't be disappointed either, watch fire breathers and traditional dancers as well. We have spas where you can get pampered with a massage, facial, hot stone treatment, pedicures and so much more. Then we have hiking, which is located behind waterpark.

It goes up the mountain and you can get a great view of the resort and town! I recommend doing so, it's a lot of fun to see the animals. Then lastly, we have a huge area for people who are into Parkour and Free running. This is mainly for workouts, but some people like to watch the people do the stunts. This about sums everything up, does this satisfy your question?"

"It does! I never realized that there was so much to do. Thank you, Trey, for answering my questions and I apologize for taking so much of your time."

"No problem at all miss Lisanna. It's my job to make sure to answer any question, no matter how long. If you like maybe tomorrow I could show you around, like a tour guide?"

Lisanna blushed a little bit, is Trey trying to flirt with her? "That would be great, would you like to meet up around 9 tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, that would be perfect. I hope you have a great day miss Lisanna." Trey smiles and waves Lisanna off before taking the next customer.

Lisanna looks at her key and says she is located on the third floor in room 350. Lisanna pushes the button for the elevator, waiting for it come down. The door opens and she slides in and pushes the number three. The elevator started to close before a hand grabs it and opens it again. Lisanna looks and sees that it is Natsu and Lucy.

"Thanks for leaving us down there Lisanna!" Natsu explains before falling down and getting sick.

"I didn't see you bakka." Lisanna shakes her head at him. Lucy gives her a quick smile, then started to laugh at him.

"I told you to use the stairs Natsu, elevators move up and down."

"I don—t wa-nt to- hear it.." Natsu mumbles.

Lisanna couldn't help but laugh, "Which room are you guys in?"

Lucy shows Lisanna her card, it seemed they have room 352. "Your only two rooms down from me!"

"Yes! Now I know I don't have to walk far if I get pissed with pyro here. I saw that you were talking to the front desk employee for a while." Lucy wiggles her eyebrows.

Lisanna felt her ears getting hot, "Yes, he was just letting me know about all the activities that they have. He offered to give me a tour tomorrow morning."

Lucy gave Lisanna a surprise look, before she could speak the doors open and they headed out. Lisanna went to her room first and open up the door and saw how beautiful the room was. The color scheme was just like the beach, tan carpet and blue blankets and white sheets. The simple kitchen was the standard black and the bathroom was just big enough for her. She sets everything down before going to see Lucy again. When she opens her door, she heard everyone starting to get their rooms. She figured that Fairy Tail must have this floor alone. She turns her head and her mind just stops right there.

Bickslow came out of his room as well and saw Lisanna. He started to laugh and have his tongue out. "I see that miss meany is now our neighbor for the next month, huh babies?"

"Miss Meany! Miss Meany!" Bickslow babies started to sing and run around the floor.


	8. Preparing For The Nightclub

_I'm sorry I haven't updated, between school and work its been hard. I know this is very short. The longer chapter will be out tomorrow! I just need to put the finishing touches on it and publish it. Thank you all for favorite and leave reviews on my story!_

Hours went by fast and turned into night. Lisanna was back in her room preparing to go out with some of the girls. But she couldn't find a outfit that she wanted to really wear, it was a nightclub near the resort. She pulls her pigtails out and fluffs her hair to hopefully make it look presentable. After looking at her choices for a few more minutes, Lisanna decides on a simple dress, a black halter that transit into a pink skirt with diagonal lines with small golden stubs. It was one of the outfits that she decided to get while with Lucy and Levy that day they went shopping. After struggling to get it on, she adjusts it so that hits all the right curves.

Lisanna then pick up some black wedges, she sits in the chair next to the bed to put them on. After adjusting them, she went to the bathroom to put on some make – up. Now, Lisanna didn't have much since she didn't think she truly needed it so she simply put on some lip gloss and mascara to make her eyes pop out. Next thing she hears is knocks on her door, Lisanna comes out of the bathroom and opens it to see Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! You almost ready?"

"Just about! Waiting on Levy. The other girls are already at the club, Cana couldn't wait to even get more booze." Lucy giggles.

Lisanna laughs, "That doesn't surprise me. It's been a very long time since all us girls went out without the boys in the guild. Speaking of that, what is Natsu going to do while your gone?"

"Oh you know Natsu and Happy! Once they heard that supper was a buffet, they were sold on that. So that's where they mainly be for tonight."

Both girls started to laugh when Levy comes out of her room down the hall. She runs towards Lucy and Lisanna and the three start to head out for a night of fun.


	9. Club Disaster

Once Lisanna, Lucy, and Levy got to the club, they were mediately greeted by Erza and Juvia. The girls were able to get in to the club without waiting in line unlike some other guild members. Once they entered the front doors, they were greeted and ask if we would like a table or a booth. Lucy commented that a table would be the best. The music was loud and the lights were so many colors that Lisanna had a difficult time focusing on the girls.

Once they sit down, they ordered their first round of drinks. Lisanna started with something easy like a small Jell-O shot unlike Erza who chugged down her whole beer. Lisanna was nervous, she wasn't usually in a club without her siblings but still had a sense of being safe with the girls with her.

"So what should we do?" Juvia asks shyly.

"We drink of course! WE DRINK FOR US!" Erza says gladly drinking her other round.

The rest of the girls just looked at Erza if she had lost her mind. Shaking her head, Lisanna raised her shot and drank it with them. The music was getting louder and louder and Lisanna was getting more shots than she could handle. The girls decided to head to the dance floor and started to dance together. Juvia was the only one who didn't join, she went on about it would be like cheating on gray-sama.

There was many people, you could almost taste the sweat from their bodies. A couple of men went up to Lucy and attempted to talk to Erza but no prevail. Lisanna decided to take a break from dancing and headed towards the bar. There was one stool, she sits down and asks the bartender for a glass of water. She knew that she was going to have an terrible hangover the next day. She felt a hand tap her shoulder and sees a young male smiling down at her.

"Hello beautiful, may I buy you a drink?" The male seemed to be in his early 20s with black hair and green eyes. Lisanna noticed that he was slender and clearly worked out.

"Um, sure? You don't have to though."

"It's my pleasure. The name is Cy." He smiles while handing me my drink.

"My name is Lisanna, nice to meet you." She smiles while taking a sip of the drink but noticed that it tasted a little bit funny, but didn't take it to mind. Once she finished the drink, Cy offer to take her back on the dance floor. When she stood up, she started to black out and almost fell down to the ground but he was able to grab her and direct her to the floor.

Lisanna kept continuing to black out more and more as if she was falling asleep. She kept looking around for the girls but couldn't find them. She noticed Cy smiling down at her and trying to direct her off the floor. She tried to push him off but she felt too weak and it didn't help at all. Through the black outs, she noticed that Cy was no longer smiling and it look like he was arguing but with who?

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hear him. The music and whatever was going on with her was affecting her terribly. She tried to keep her eyes open, she noticed that someone else grabbed her arm firmly. She was trying to look up to see who it was but couldn't get the energy but she noticed the smell. It smelled very familiar, it was comforting. Before passing out, she saw Cy getting thrown over a table and the person who was holding her faced her toward them but she passed out cold.

Lisanna woke up with the light hitting her face. Groaning, she turns the other way then comes to the realization that she wasn't in her hotel room! There was nobody in the room with her, Lisanna tries to find her purse that had her hotel key and slowly exits the room. Holding her forehead in her hand, she reminded herself when she gets in her room to take some medicine. She was looking down the hallway when she finds out it's the hallway that Fairy Tail was staying in. Which gets even more confusing for her but she pushed the thought aside and went to find her own room.

But…her room was right next to the room she exited. Lisanna couldn't help feel her face get redder and redder and hurried into her room. When she looked at the clock, it was only eight in the morning. She realized that she was suppose to meet Trey in a hour! But she couldn't get herself to get ready, after what happen last night…she felt disgusted. She called the front desk and ask if there was a way she could get a hold of Trey, luckily he was there and handed him the phone.

"Hey Trey, it's Lisanna. I was wondering if we could do the guide another day? I apologize about this, I just had a bad night last night." Lisanna felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"Of course, don't apologize. Maybe on Saturday we can try again. I hope your day goes a bit better than last night."

"Me too. But thank you for understand Trey, means a lot."

"No problem Lisanna. If you need someone to talk to there's always me." Trey laughs.

Lisanna gives a small smile to herself, "Thank you, I will remember that." With that she hung up the phone. Lisanna knows what happen last night, she was drugged. How couldn't she see that guy was up to no good? All she could remember is heading to the dancefloor to dance with him. Lisanna wiped a tear from her face before grabbing some PJs and headed towards the bathroom. Once getting her shower at the right temperature, she started to take the dress off. She didn't want to see herself in the mirror, she didn't want to know what she looked like.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. The one time she is out without her siblings, she was drugged and almost…took advantage of. She got her puff and started to scrub her skin, she never felt dirty before. Lisanna skin was becoming raw, no matter how hard she scrubbed she couldn't get the feeling of Cy's hands off her. She finally got out when the water was becoming cold, she dried herself off and put her blue tank top on and black shorts on. She finally put her hair back into the two ponytails.

Settling on eating some cereal, she was about to sit down when she heard someone knocking on the door. She ignored it, hoping that the person would take the hint and leave her alone but nope. She was wondering if it was housekeeping, she sighed and responded, "I don't need any housekeeping today. Thank you –".

When she opened up the door, it wasn't housekeeping that was at the door but the girls. They were holding their breaths before coming in and hugging her.

"Lisanna! What happen? You were next to us then you were gone!" Lucy yells.

"Please no yelling, my head is still killing me." Lisanna giggles.

"Did you leave? Were you not having fun?" Erza asks

"Of course I was having fun, I started to feel sick and when I went to use the bathroom, I puked so I thought heading home would be the best option. I should of told you guys but didn't want to ruin the fun." Lisanna smiles.

"We thought something bad happen to you! We were worried!" Levy explains to Lisanna.

"Well, now that we got that settled. We were wondering if later you wanted to go to the beach?" Lucy asks.

"I'll think about it. It will depend on how I feel overall." Lisanna smiles.

All the girls nodded their heads before dismembering into their rooms, but Juvia was still standing there. Lisanna didn't notice that she was there but then again Lucy and them were crowding her. Juvia waits until there was no one in the hallway before she spoke, "Juvia saw what happen, but Juvia won't tell anyone. Also Juvia was the one who found Bickslow to help you. I hope you can forgive me…"

Lisanna hugs Juvia tightly, "Thank you Juvia. I mean it, thank you for getting help. I couldn't ask for a better friend then you."

Juvia hugs Lisanna just as tightly before getting into her room down the hallway. Lisanna turns around and began to shut her door. But a hand comes and pushes it back open, Lisanna backs away and sees Bickslow in a non-smiling mood.

"Lisanna, we need to talk." Bickslow states clearly.


	10. Talking as Friends?

Lisanna groans, "I guess, just hurry and get in here before my siblings see you."

Bickslow comes in and shuts the door a little bit forceful, which causes her to jump. Finally sitting down in front of her cereal, she awaits Bickslow to sit down as well but doesn't. She's never seen him wear…normal clothes before. Wearing a simple black tank top that stuck to him, making his body pop out more. Then wearing some grey sweatpants that you would wear around the house. So Lisanna was thinking that he must of woken up or doing the same thing as her…being lazy.

"So…what do you want to talk to me about? I kind of wanted to relax for a bit so I can get rid of this hangover." Nervously speaking to him, Lisanna slowly looks up and sees that he doesn't have his visor on. So she could see how irritable he looked by standing there.

"I want to talk about what happen last night at the club. Don't you remember?"

"I remember drinking with the girls, that's about it." Lisanna says quietly.

Bickslow raised his eyebrow, "You don't remember anything else? Like taking a drink from a creep and got drugged?"

Lisanna looks down at her hands, she doesn't want to remember that part. This is supposed to be a month of relaxation but instead already have problems after one day. The next thing she knew, Bickslow lifts her chin up to face him. His red eyes dilated a bit and suddenly turn green, Lisanna couldn't close her eyes and shortly as it started it had ended.

"Your soul sold you out. You remember up to that part, no reason to lie to me. You see, I will always find out the truth. " Bickslow states.

Lisanna was slowly getting angry, she doesn't need another person to scold her for stuff. She admits she drank to much but she wasn't in the right state of mind, if she was she wouldn't of even considered taking the drink. Before she could stop herself she spills out, "Why do you care about it so much? Yes I made a mistake that could have been costly but I was DRUNK. I wouldn't of accepted it if I wasn't and I'm damn sure you know the same. I don't need another person to scold me all the time and if that is what you are going to do please leave."

There was a silence in the room between the two of them. Lisanna was wondering if maybe she pissed him off even more, rumors were that if you piss him off to a certain point. Well, you are never the same. To think that she has a crush on this man, then she wonders if he knew after checking her soul.

Bickslow started to laugh manically, "Sorry sweet cheeks, I ain't good at scolding. I only wanted to check on ya since you left my room early this morning. Didn't even tell the babies good morning, now they are calling you extra meanie."

"I didn't see you guys anywhere when I woke up?"

"It's called bath time, some like to be clean. The babies love bubbles so they tend to join once in a while with me."

Lisanna blushed at the thought of him taking a bath but shook her head to get the image out of her head…for now. "Juvia told me that she found you? What were you doing at the club?"

Bickslow smile fades away again, "To relax, I saw cosplayer and the other girls there. It wasn't much of a surprise to see them partying and drinking but quite a surprise to see you and Juvia there. I was mainly there to see if I could bang a chick or two, been a while for me. I was almost about to get one, but I saw Juvia come up to me and explained the situation with you. It was hard to find you but when I did, the creep was trying to take you out the back door."

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"Hey bud, seems you have one of my fellow guildmates. I can take her back with me." Bickslow explains to Cy.

Cy started to frown, "Oh, I got it from here. Don't have to worry about her bud."

Bickslow knew that he was bad news and grabbed Lisanna arm. He noticed that she opened her eyes but saw her eyes glazed over, didn't know if its because of the drug he gave her or from all the alcohol. Bickslow was surprised that she clung onto his arm as to indicate to help her. But Cy wasn't having any of it and tried to take his hand off of Lisanna.

"I told you she is fine. I will have her back tomorrow." Cy was getting frustrated and look at his watch.

"And I told you that she isn't going with you. One of my friends saw you spike her drink, and I'm not going to stand and watch you take advantage of her. So either you let her go or I will make you." Bickslow pushes Cy away from Lisanna.

Cy takes the first swing and Bickslow was easily able to grab his fist. He started to laugh and showed his tongue, that is when Cy realized that he is part of Fairy Tail.

"Woah dude I-I didn't know you and the whore were in Fairy Tail. I'll leave just don't break my arm." Cy shakes in fear when he sees Bickslow eyes turning green.

For some reason, when he called Lisanna a whore, it burned him up. This man knew nothing about her and having the balls to say that to his face alone was sure he would be beaten up. Instead of using his eye magic, he grabs him and flings him into a couple of glass tables while escorting Lisanna out before the bouncers could do anything."

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Lisanna could see Bickslow in deep thought, she started to cough and it took him out of his state of mind. "Are you okay Bickslow?"

Giving his signature smile, "Yea, trying to remember that girls face from last night. Wish I got her number. You know what they say, drunk girls are the best in bed and she look like she be wild."

"Pervert! Well I'm sorry that I blew your chance at getting a girl last night." Lisanna laughs

Bickslow started to laugh again, "Well it wasn't a total waste."

Now this confuses Lisanna, "What do you mean?"

"I technically did get a drunk girl in my bed last night. But sadly she didn't want nothing but a pillow to keep her company."

Lisanna face gets redder and she finds the closest object and flings it at him. But turns out it was her breakfast smack him right in the face. Lisanna stands up and grabs some paper towels,

"I'm sorry Bickslow! I didn't mean to throw that at you. I was hoping a lamp or something."

Bickslow could only laugh and puts the bowl down. Now drench with milk and oat cereal, he would need to take another shower before heading out for the day. He walks to the door and opens it before saying,

"Dang Lisanna, if you wanted to see me wet and sticky, you could of just ask you know!" Before Lisanna could yell at him he runs out the door. Little did he know that Lisanna was smiling and thinking…


	11. Jealous?

A few hours had passed since the conversation with Bickslow. Lisanna kept her promise to herself and lay down for a few more hours in hopes of getting rid of her hangover. Her mind was still a bit muggy, but she felt better enough to head towards the beach. She opens her traveling bag, which the articles of clothing still needed to be put away in the dresser.

Lisanna went threw the baggage until she found the new swimming suit that she had purchased for the trip. She decided to purchase both that she likes since she couldn't make up her mind. She decided to wear the navy blue bikini with the peach flowers. Lisanna started to strip from her PJs, that is the one thing she enjoyed having a room by herself.

Don't have to worry about her siblings barging in her hotel room like her room at home. Grabbing the bikini bottoms, she slides up and checks herself out in the mirror to make sure they look alright. Then starting with her top, it was quite an annoyance due to her breasts being so large.

After adjusting herself to make sure she wouldn't pop out. She once again checked herself in the mirror before heading out. Lisanna makes it to the beach and sees the girls lying around in the sand. While she was walking towards them, she spots a familiar face.

"Hey Lisanna! Feeling any better?" Trey looks at her with a smile. Lisanna couldn't help but stare at his muscles again. Now being completely shirtless, you could see how fit he truly was. Almost as fit as Natsu, she could clearly see the sweat rolling off of him everywhere. The sweat was dripping down his six pack and slowly heading down south.

Lisanna flush face gave her away, "Yeah, I felt better after taking a short nap. What are you doing?"

"I just got done with a volleyball match with a few you of my coworkers." Trey's cheeks blushed a tiny bit before saying, " By the way…that's a lovely swimming suit on you."

Getting flushed, "Thank you Trey. I actually just bought it before coming here. I was hoping that it wasn't too much". Which was clearly a lie, but he didn't need to know that.

Trey smirks, "Don't worry, it's not. How about we hang out? Unless you are meeting some of your friends?"

Lisanna looks over to the girls and couldn't believe what she saw. She saw the girls basically telling her to go with him. Lucy kept moving her hands sideways while Levy made her hands kiss each other. Then there was Erza…who gave thumbs up. The most embarrassing part was that Trey looked over his shoulder and saw them doing the actions and just laughed.

"So by the way your friends are saying…your free?" Trey laughed.

"I guess I am. What would you like to do?" Lisanna asks.

"Hm…maybe do one of the beach activities I went over with you? We could go scuba diving?"

Lisanna smiles, "That would be neat actually. Lets go!" She grabs Trey's hand and they both run off to the boat that travels to the scuba diving area.

Not so far away, there was a certain member of Fairy Tail that wasn't impressed with Lisanna. Sighing, he calls over his babies from their spy mission to see what they were talking about. So scuba diving is what they were planning to do? Two can play at that game, Bickslow looked around the bar, he was at and spotted Freed was talking to some girl.

"Freed, we are going scuba diving." Bickslow gets up from his stool and headed out.

Freed was confused by this and started to follow Bickslow before finding the reason behind it. Freed could only chuckle and gain speed with Bickslow while waiting in a small line. Also noticing that Happy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel, and Levy were coming to join in the fun. Which means Gajeel was forced into this activity as himself.

"Bickslow, why must I be involved in this activity. I find no interest in doing so."

Bickslow only grunted, "Something to do rather sitting I suppose. First activity I saw so wanted to try it."

Freed could only smirk, "Is that the only reason or are you jealous about something?"

Bickslow didn't respond to his question but look ahead. The babies were excited to join in the fun, they loved the water. Each baby had water resistant clear covers, it was an idea that came to Bickslow after using one of his babies to get in a small hole but the body got destroyed. The babies noticed Bickslow mood and didn't scream and shout as much, but it all changed when they saw Lisanna ahead. Pappa went over to her and landed on top of her head.

"Miss Meany! Miss Meany!"

Lisanna groans, oh why does this always have to happen to her. She tried to grab the doll but it flew away quickly as it came. Trey was confused about the whole situation, but Lisanna cleared it up quickly.

"That was one of my guild mates companions. A few nights ago I accidently ran into that one you saw, which is called Pappa. Since then him and the other four call me that nickname." Lisanna shrugs a little but Trey couldn't help but laugh.

"That was quite unique, I have never seen something like that before. So does that mean that guildmate is joining us?"

Lisanna didn't think about that, she turns around and sees him. Bickslow stared right back at her and puff his cheeks and turn his head towards Freed. Lisanna couldn't believe that he would join in this type of activity, especially when it means to get his hair wet. Maybe he was mad that she was hanging with a guy…especially after what happen last then night. So, maybe he is looking out for her, but then again…maybe he is jealous? Lisanna laughed at herself and pushed that thought out of her head before getting into the boat with Tyler. It was roughly fifteen minutes to the spot where they would be scuba diving.

Unknowingly, Tyler puts his arm behind Lisanna. Lisanna and Tyler were having a great conversation about her animal take over magic. But Lisanna knew that right across from her was a very angry Bickslow, she could feel his eyes in the back of her head.

 _This will be fun_. Lisanna thought to herself.

Note:

Sorry for not posting in over a week. With finals and now having two jobs its hard to get time on my computer. But since it break now and taking next semester off, I will post once a week. But the next chapter will have some rated M material. I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays and thank you for taking time to read my story, liking it, following it, and leaving reviews! It truly means a ton to me! Until next time.

-AquilusActa


	12. So much fun?

The group finally reached the designated area, it came to a abrupt stop. The sudden pause cause Lisanna to be thrown towards Trey, without realizing what she had done, she put her hands forward and grabbed his inner thigh. Lisanna then had felt something twitch near her hand, that is when she realize where she was and jumped from the position.

"Trey! I'm so sorry!" Lisanna covered her face from even more embarrassment.

Trey moves Lisannas hands off her face, "It's alright Lisanna, it wasn't your fault."

"I know but I could have been more appropriate on where I was landing my hands at. But I wonder why we stop so quickly."

Before Trey could speak, the guide came out from below, "Sorry everyone, it seems that our engine had a malfunction. So we will have to wait until they arrive before we can scuba dive, for safety reasons. But feel free to explore the boat."

"So we have to die in this heat?!" Levy groans to Gajeel.

"It's not so bad, told you it was a bad idea." He smirks to Levy when she puff her cheeks at him.

"Lisanna-chan! Can't you turn into a fan for me!"

Lisanna laughs, "No! I can't turn into objects, only living things or other people. It won't be so bad, why don't you use your script magic?"

Levy jumps up, "That's a good idea! SCRIPT MAGIC: FAN!" Once the words appeared, they turned in a fan but not the one she was hoping for.

"I have to fan myself! So unfair!" Levy pouted but used the fan regardless while Gajeel snickers at her.

They both couldn't help but laugh at poor Levy. But she was right, it was quite hot but nothing Lisanna couldn't handle. Trey gets up to stretch his arms but then he disappeared within a matter of seconds. The next thing Lisanna knew she heard a splash and looks over the railing and sees Trey below.

"What the fuck?" Trey says out loud while looking everywhere to see the thing that hit him.

"Are you okay Trey?" Lisanna voices with concern.

Trey rubs his forehead, "Yeah, something hit my forehead really hard. Don't worry about me, I'll be back up in a minute."

"Miss Meany! Miss Meany! Took bad guy out for you!" The babies cheered.

Lisanna slowly turns around and looks at Bickslow. "Seriously Bickslow?"

Bickslow rolls his eyes, "It wasn't me, the babies did it."

"But you control the babies." Lisanna frowns.

"I control them when needed, other than that they do what they want. I told them to hit you but must of thought your boy toy was much more fun to mess with."

"Boy toy? Trey? He is just a friend!"

Bickslow laughs, "I saw your stunt earlier, if that is what friends do then count me in."

Lisanna crosses her arms across her chest, "What? You jealous or something?"

Bickslow sticks out his tongue, "No, I've had prettier babes in my lap."

Lisanna didn't show it but that did sting a bit, so he thinks that she wasn't pretty? Then again, she isn't Mirajane or Lucy or even Erza. Lisanna just turned around and went downstairs to use the bathroom. Freed looks at Bickslow and shakes his head at him,

"You know that isn't true Bickslow, go apologize."

Bickslow continued to ignore him and look out at the ocean. He knew that, but what he wanted to say couldn't come out of his mouth. Lisanna wasn't pretty but was beautiful, he even thought more than Mirajane, but he knew that it wouldn't work. Many people at the guild see him as a werido and her siblings were very overprotective of her. Now mix with Laxus it would mean a lot of trouble, but he couldn't help himself. Bickslow sighs before getting up without a word and followed Lisanna towards the bathroom. He leans against the wall near the door and waited for her to open up the door.

Lisanna looks at herself in the mirror and stays in that position for a while. Those thoughts came to her again but shook her head to get them out, she couldn't do that again not ever. Once she cooled down, she opens up the bathroom door but to see Bickslow standing in front of it.

"Excuse me Bickslow I-" But before finishing Bickslow pushed her back in and locked the door with the both of them inside. Without any warning, Bickslow started to walk towards her but Lisanna continued to walk back until she hits the wall.

Her heart started to pound, honestly she was scared. Maybe she shouldn't of got mad at him earlier or accused him of doing that to Trey. Before she could speak, Bickslow started by whispering,

"You were correct, I might have been on the plan to push that boy over. But mainly the babies were bored and I told them to do whatever."

"So I was right! But seriously he could have been injured, it was at least a ten foot drop to the water."

Bickslow shrugged, "Well, if he is a man then he will make it out alive. Sink or swim is what they say."

Lisanna shakes her head, "You should apologize to him."

Bickslow chuckles, "Now sweetie, when do I ever apologize?"

"When you piss off Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, Master …"

Bickslow puffs out his cheeks, "Okay, you got me there but other than that, do you ever see me apologize?"

"Not really….but why are you here Bickslow?" Lisanna speaks up.

"I am actually here to apologize to you, what I said up there. It was meant to be a joke but kind of sounded bad when it came out. I didn't mean to make you doubt yourself, I saw it in your eyes that you took it to heart."

"Thanks Bickslow…that means a lot." Lisanna looks at her hands.

"But I wont apologize to your boy toy." Bickslow grins.

"He's not my boy toy!" Lisanna groans

Bickslow closes the space between them even more, "Are you sure about that? He seemed to enjoy your hand on his dick."

Knowing her red face betrayed her, "I didn't have it on his dick, I had it on his thigh thank you very much."

Bickslow grins, "I saw it all darling, your hand was on it. Wait until your sister hears about this, she would enjoy the gossip."

Lisanna looks back up with a scared impression, "You wouldn't dare!"

Bickslow laughs until his tongue started to hang out again, "You fall for that line every time! It's so priceless!"

Lisanna pouted, "How rude!"

Startling Lisanna, Bickslow grabs one of her hands and leans towards her ear, "If you ever want a real man's cock and not a boys, I'll be glad to give it to you."

He moves Lisannas hand down and starts to rub it against his member through the swimming trunks. Lisanna could feel the member harden by the second underneath the palm of her hand. She couldn't believe that this is really happening to her and in a bathroom at all places! Embarrassed she pushed him and ran out the door yelling, "Sorry! We will talk later!"

Bickslow could only smile, "I will make sure of that." Bickslow exits the bathroom to see that the other boat had arrived and everyone was going to be transferred over. He sees Lisanna over with that boy toy, but he saw Trey give him a glare but Bickslow could only laugh. Freed waits for him near the small bridge that is connecting the two together.

"I assume you apologize?" Freed asks

"Yes, DAD." Bickslow giving his signature grin.

Freed sighs and they both walk over to join the others. Once everyone was over, they had the engineers from the resort cross over and fix the boat while the group focus on learning about the dangers and safety of using the equipment.

I know I said last chapter there be some rated M, but I think it will be next chapter. I am still figuring out what I want to happen and what not so I'm sorry!


	13. New Plans

Once the old boat was prepared, it went back to the resort. The guests knew all about the safety requirements and put the equipment on just in time before the final speech.

"Thank you everyone for choosing scuba diving for your relaxation. If you look around, you will see areas that are blocked off. Please do not go over the netting or your magic to get across. There are fishes near there that are not friendly to us and it's mating season for others. But the fishes we will see below are some of the worlds most exotic fishes in the world! Lastly, do not litter or break the reef or you will be put back on the boat and will be fined. We will only be staying one hour only, so please enjoy yourself!"

Once getting the equipment on, Lisanna she kind of wished she was able to use her magic. This stuff looked so ridiculous on her! The most ridiculous part was the flippers, she felt they were a little bit to big for me but the guide reassured that they were her correct size.

Once Trey was ready, they both started to head towards the ladder to enter the boat. Lisanna had to admit that the view was beautiful, but her thoughts were erupted when she got wet. Wiping her eyes, she sees Trey in the water.

"Do you have a problem with me there bud?" Trey was angry and Lisanna finds out why. Bickslow was the one who pushed him off the boat.

"If I do? What you going to do about it?" Bickslow grins. Bickslow babies were already playing in the water, so they wouldn't be helping for a while.

"I'll kick your ass! You damn freak!" Trey was already back on the boat and pushed Bickslow. Lisanna and Freed just stood aside, knowing that it will be a big fight.

Bickslow pushed Trey back with a bit of force. Trey had swung first but miss when Bickslow doged the attack. No matter how hard Trey tried, he wasn't able to hit Bickslow. Bickslow was figuring out his opponents attach patterns before fighting with boy toy. While in deep thought, Trey punches Bickslow right in the face. But the only thing Bickslow could do is simply laugh and hang his tounge.

Lisanna sighs at the two, she didn't really know how to break it up but she knew she had to do it so they didn't get in trouble.

"Alright, quit the both of you! This isn't why we came here. We are suppose to relax, not fight." Lisanna gets between the both of them and tried to push each away.

"Aww! Lissy, you ruined the fun!" Bickslow pouts at Lisanna but returns to smiling.

"Lisanna, please move. I'm not leaving until I actually fight this brick." Trey fumes.

"What are you getting from it? If it's a apology then flat chance happening with Bickslow." Lisanna shrugs.

Trey starts to roll his eyes, but you could see him still angry. He walks up to Lisanna and pushes her aside a bit roughly, which made her fall and hit her head on the hard seat. Freed went to her side and help her sit up straight.

"No worries, I don't see any blood anywhere." Freed explains to Lisanna.

"Thanks Freed. What the fuck Trey?" Lisanna glares

But he wasn't paying any attention to her since Bickslow got more serious in the battle. Both were fighting each other and blood was coming off Trey. Before Bickslow could do anymore the fight was once again broken up by Lisanna.

"STOP! This is pointless! Bickslow...please sit down. Trey, just leave him alone."

"You know he did it! But of course you would stand up for him." Trey yells.p

"Yes! I know Bickslow enough that what he did was a joke. It's not my fault you couldn—"

Lisanna felt her face sting, the pain was so bad that her eyes started to water. Everyone left on the boat was surprised but Bickslow was piss. He pushes Lisanna to his chest before giving one last swing towards Trey. Trey was knocked out right then and there.

Bickslow didn't let go of Lisanna and whispers, "You okay?"

Lisanna wipes her eyes, "I believe so, I'm just going to swim for the next thirty minutes before we have to leave."

Bickslow sees her walking away and getting into the water. Once he knew she was out of sight, he stared at the guy who dared to hit her. He was going use his magic but Freed stopped him.

"Leave him be, he will get consequences later for his actions. Go join Lisanna and have some fun."

Bickslow shrugs and decides to get in the water. Bickslow was surprised how warm the area was. He looked everywhere to spot Lisanna but only found Gajeel and Levy having some stupid argument.

Calling for his babies, they came to him with such excitement.

"Water fun!"

"Play!"

Bickslow sticks his tounge out, "Don't worry babies, we will play in the water again today. But we got to find Miss Meany first. Help me find her."

Once hearing her name, they zoomed out to locate her. Not even within five minutes they come back to show where she was, behind a rock. She was just staring at the ocean taking the view in. She never heard Bickslow swim besides her.

Lisanna noticed something swims by her, she was quite surprise to see Bickslow and the babies. Neither of them said anything, quite didn't know how to after what happen. But then Bickslow commands the babies to go bother Freed until they were done speaking and they slowly flew away, in a sad matter.

"Poor babies, you made them sad." Lisanna giggles

Bickslow smirks at her, "I know, but they will love me again eventually. But I wanted to know how are you doing."

Lisanna turns her head towards the ocean again, "I'm alright now, but I was thinking about maybe going home."

"Why's that?"

"I haven't been here two days and I already been drugged and slap by two different men. Not how I wanted to start my vacation." Lisanna turns her head back to Bickslow, only to see him closer.

"It could get better, you won't know if you already go home."

Lisanna sighs, "I guess your right but now how am I suppose to avoid Trey? He works where we are staying at."

Bickslow's hands grabs Lisannas waist and push her into him. "Ignore him, make him realize he made a mistake by hitting you by hanging with other guys."

Before Lisanna could respond, Bickslow lowers his mouth to her ear. His warm breath tickling her ear, "Hanging with me will piss him off for sure. Do things in front of him that will make him beg for forgiveness."

Lisanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt her face burn, "What type of things? I'm inexperienced in everything."

She could feel him smiling, "I can help you with that. We will keep it all a secret from your siblings, rather not die you know? We can always start with getting to know each other a bit more."

Lisanna was confused but squeak when she felt his strong hands grabbing her chest. She wanted to moan but knowing there's other people here, she couldn't even dream about embarrassing herself in that type of matter. But it didn't stop Bickslow, he continued to use her breast. He stop only to mess with the nipples, hoping for her to break.

"Does it feel good? My hand on your tits, playing with your hard nipples? I want you to moan just once, do it for me." Bickslow whispers in her ear.

"T-There's—to man—y-ugh—people. I can't!"

Bickslow was grabs Lisanna chin, facing her towards him. "Then I guess we will practice tonight. Be prepared my dear, you are going to need it."

With those last words, Bickslow smiles with his tounge hanging out, and swims away. Lisanna couldn't believe it! She might of had a crush, but never thought that something would actually happen. She knew that she needed to get advice from the girls and a new plan.


	14. Bonfire Plans

"Are you serious?! Right in public!" Lucy was surprised.

"Yes! It honestly felt awkward...but I liked it. He wanted to talk tonight but I don't know if I could."

Lisanna was in Lucy and Natsu room talking about the whole ordeal with Bickslow. She failed to mention the thing that happen with Trey, but figured she will find out sooner or later about it. But for now, she needed a new plan.

"Why don't we go to a bonfire tonight? Maybe ask Bickslow to join us. Then you can feel a bit more comfortable with him and have a few drinks. You want to be the one in control so maybe give Bickslow a taste of his own medicine." Lucy says while smiling.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna states.

"Like how he got you all high and dry, do the same. Tease the fuck out of him! Basically be kind a teaser from your outfit to your actions."

Lisanna thought about this, she agrees with Lucy about being a tease. It would be perfect but she doesn't know if she could have the strength to do that. But the more she thought about it, the better ideas she got.

Lucy and Lisanna finally agreed on the plan. But now she would need to figure out what to wear at the bonfire that would attract his attention a bit more than usual.

"Why don't we go and explore some of the shops around the town? I been wanting to see what it looks like anyway." Lisanna asks Lucy.

Lucy smiles, "Me too! Let me go grab my keys first and then we can head out."

Both girls make it to the main lobby, laughing away about tonight. Lisanna was about to exit when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turns around and sees someone who she never wanted to talk to again.

"What do you want Trey?"

Trey eye was now black and blue along with a busted lip. Trey, looking down, asks, " Can we talk Lisanna? I wanted to apologize about earlier..."

The nerve of the guy! "I have nothing to say to you. Please let go." With that one request he did and the two girls left the hotel.

Lucy didn't ask about the whole situation, but figured it had to be bad for Lisanna to get upset so quickly. She never got upset like that unless it had to deal with her siblings or guild members. Once they reach downtown, they found a simple store that had a lot of clothing options to pick from.

"Excuse me sir, would you by chance know what the weather will be tonight?" Lucy bending over the counter.

The boy blushes, "Its suppose to be around 75 and a clear sky."

"Thank you so much!"

"N-no problem. Any questions just ask." The boy clerk then goes back to looking at some papers.

"So mean Lucy-Chan."

"What did I do?" Lucy was confused.

"You flirted with him! Showing your chest off like that. Wait til I tell Natsu!" Lisanna laughs.

"Don't you dare!" Lucy laughs along and goes to shopping around.

Lisanna found a cute outfit, it had a wool tank top with spaghetti straps. It fitted along her breast and sides. Along came with a dark blue and green plaid light jacket with mid-length sleeves. Then she found a pair of faded shorts to go with it along with a cute necklace, "Love" it had on it.

She couldn't wait for tonight, she hope that everything will work out tonight. But first, invite Bickslow to the bonfire.


	15. Sorry

Hello everyone! Um...honestly I don't know if I'm going to continue this story, I hate how it has turn out. I feel that it's all over the place and my writing is different it seems in each chapter. Maybe I will rewrite it? If you would like me too unless you like it so far?

It's been a rough few months because of work and school. I do have a few ideas for new stories with these two! Kind of one-shot ones that could turn into something more. But I'm just having issues with this story, I love the main setting but I felt I rushed it...any suggestions?


	16. New Update

Thank you everyone for the suggestions and options in the reviews and I am taking those to heart. So I am deciding to get rid of the last few chapters and start fresh from there. I'm thinking of ways to work things out right now, but thank you all!


	17. Tease

_I'll think about it, don't do bonfires much._

Those were the words Bickslow told Lisanna a couple of hours ago. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she really wanted to talk with him. The bonfire was close to starting and most of their guild mates where there talking among themselves. Natsu wanting to start the fire with a bang but Lucy kept telling him no.

Of course, there was people that Lisanna has never met before. They must be around the area; she couldn't deny that some of the boys did look cute. But after the last two accidents with boys in this area, she wanted to make sure to avoid them at all cost. Sadly, Trey arrived with a group of friends, but she never gave them a second glance. The next thing she sees is nothing but darkness and a low voice.

"Guess who?"

It did startle Lisanna for a moment, but two words gave him up right away.

"Miss Meany!"

"Oi! You ruined the surprise. You were supposed to be quiet." Bickslow grunts while taking his seat next to Lisanna.

"Quiet! Quiet!" The babies screamed.

Lisanna couldn't help but laugh, "Nice try Bickslow. Don't be so mean to the babies, you must of not of given them good directions."

Lisanna couldn't see Bickslow eyes but she could feel him staring at him. He smirked then all of the babies went quiet and went towards the hotel. Bickslow must of knew what she was going to ask next, "The window is open for them to go in and out as they please. They don't really care for bonfires much."

"Why's that?"

Bickslow looked at her like she said something stupid, but it didn't cross her mind until after she repeated herself.

"Figure it out?"

"Shut up!" Lisanna pouts and feels her face getting red. She was glad that it was starting to become darker out so he couldn't see it.

There was nothing else to do but laugh at the whole ordeal. It was nice to feel a little bit better near Bickslow…but then remembering what happen earlier in the day made it weird again. It gave her a warm feeling all over her body especially down there. Not a minute later the bonfire started with the help of Natsu and everyone started to bring drinks all around. Bickslow grabbed two beers for Lisanna and himself to start off with.

Lisanna took a drink but found it quite disgusting to what she usually drinks. "I honestly don't know how you and the Thunder Legion drink this all the time."

"After a few sips it will get better, starting off strong isn't for everyone. Maybe I should have gotten you a girly drink eh?"

Turning her head to look at Bickslow to see him already finished with his drink and tongue hanging out made her pout again. She took a deep breath and chug the rest of her drink before coughing up a storm. Lisanna already started to feel it hit her, but she accepted another drink from Bickslow. After finishing her second drink, she stood up and handed her hand to Bickslow.

"You said you wanted to talk right? Let's go somewhere more private and not so loud." Lisanna smiles when Bickslow gets up.

Both walked a little way from the bonfire that was getting a bigger crowd by the minute. Hoping that Bickslow wouldn't notice her taking small deep breaths. Bickslow suddenly stopped and she felt herself being pushed against a boulder. Bickslow stands right in front of her and says, "Do you want to make the boy toy feel regret and jealous on what he is missing?"

"I do but…"

"But?"

"Like I said I have no experience whatsoever. If anything, he be glad to dodge this."

"Trust me, he will miss ruining the chance with you. I know I would if that were me." Bickslow explains while putting his hands on her hips.

"Really?" Lisanna asks with such shyness that she swore she could die from embarrassment.

Bickslow puts his mouth near her ear and whispers, "Yes. I can also help you gain experience to gain confidence in yourself."

 _He's trying to get the upper hand again._

If she wouldn't of drank those two beers, she didn't think she should go through with it. Taking one deep breath, she starts to move her hands towards his neck.

"What kind of experience do you plan on helping me with?" Lisanna purred.

"There's so many to count I wouldn't know where to begin with you Lizzy. But of course, I still want you to be 100% with it and not with the alcohol involved in your system."

Moving her hands slowly down his chest, "I'm not drunk if that is what your suggesting."

Bickslow couldn't only smirk and show his tongue before grabbing her hands and heading towards the bonfire. "Not taking chances, let's enjoy ourselves at the bonfire."

"Bickslow. Please."

Sighing he turns back to where they were standing but a lot closer than before. She could feel the heat come off his body and it felt nice. Her hands were moving on their own to once again feel his chest and sliding down towards his groin. Bickslow suck his breath in and it seemed forever before letting it back out.

"Now tell me what you would like to experience first with me." Lisanna whispers.

"I like what your doing now." Bickslow whispers back. He loved her soft fingers all over his chest.

"Do you now? How about now?" She moves her hand near his length. Underneath her touch she felt his member getting harder by the minute.

Bickslow let a small moan out, "Yes, especially right now. You don't even know."

"Tell me what it feels like?"

Bickslow grabs her hands and pulls them away from his body. Lisanna was confused, thinking that she was doing a good job but didn't realize that he was unbuttoning his shorts and sliding them down to his knees. Lisanna couldn't help but look and see the outline of his member front and center. Putting her hands back on him, she could really feel the heat now.

"Does it feel better now that I'm getting closer to your cock?"

Shit, Bickslow didn't think she would do dirty talk. "Yes, a lot better. Do you like what you see?"

Lisanna couldn't lie, it was quite large. She was able to grasp it barely enough to fit her own hand and she heard Bickslow grunt and repeats his words,

"Do you like what you see Lizzy?"

Out of nowhere Lisanna takes her hands away and chuckles, "I'll let you know tomorrow morning when I'm not drunk."

Lisanna couldn't help but smile at Bickslow face when she left to return to the bonfire.


	18. Life

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for quite a while. I'd fallen ill starting in July and only found out this month that I have Celiac Disease, and there might be issues with my liver. So I have to do doctor appointments a little longer. I hope by the end of this month I will be able to post even a small chapter or even two depending how I feel. Sorry!


End file.
